The Khitomer Conflict, Part 3
(IDW ongoing) | number = 27 | miniseries = The Khitomer Conflict | minino = 3 | writer = Mike Johnson | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | artist = Erfan Fajar | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = | format = | reprint = | pages = | price = $3.99 | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2261 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate = 2261.149 | altcover = |letterer = Chris Mowry|editor = Sarah Gaydos}} IDW The Khitomer Conflict, Part 3 is the twenty-seventh issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue is the continuation in stories about a Klingon-Romulan conflict, by writer Mike Johnson, releasing in November 2013. Issue art was by Erfan Fajar, with Roberto Orci credited as creative consultant. Summary ;STORY SO FAR... : The Romulan Empire, aided by remnants of Section 31, attacked the Klingon colony at Khitomer in order to provoke a wider conflict. The ''Enterprise responded to a distress call from the colony to help survivors, but Kirk and the away team were captured by Klingons who blamed Kirk for the attack. Spock ordered the Enterprise back to Federation space to await orders, leaving Kirk and the others at the mercy of the Klingons... and the newly-arrived agents of Section 31!'' ;Acting Captain's Log, Stardate 2261.169 : The Enterprise has departed Deep Space Station K-11 and is now monitoring the border of Klingon space closest to our position. Captain Kirk and four crew-members remain captives of the Klingon Empire Starfleet Command has forbidden any attempt to rescue them, aware that such action could lead to the out break of full-scale war. Various diplomatic solutions are being considered by Starfleet, in the hopes that their release can be achieved peacefully. I am increasingly convinced that such a result is unlikely. Under the command of , the has departed Deep Space Station K-11 but her task is merely border patrol. The high tension on the bridge is broken by who advises open defiance of both their orders and the borders for a rescue mission, feeling friendship is worth a court martial. On Qo'noS, tackles down seconds before a firefight between Section 31 and the Klingon troops break out. Carol points out the issue that the Enterprise party has no real ally in the conflict before bars their path. Before the Klingon commander can execute his foes however, he is shot from behind by the Section 31 commander. In the meeting room of the Enterprise, and brief Spock on Carol's findings at Khitomer. The weapons used were near-identical to those utilized by the which logically means Section 31 is still active. is unsurprised however. Given all the subterfuge and secrecy of the agency, the fact that had contingencies in the event of his death is hardly surprising. A fact that leads Spock to theorize that members of Starfleet Command may also be Section 31 and are deliberately keeping the Enterprise out of the way (a theory that, quite worryingly, elicits jubilation from Scott). Galvanized, Spock orders a course set for Qo'noS. Within the ruins of the First City, the Section 31 commander has little patience for Kirk and orders his party beamed up to , cryptically saying Section 31 will stop the Klingon threat permanently. Kirk's group materializes on the bridge of L'Nar's warbird where he is greeted by another member of Section 31. Kirk reveals Carol's analysis of Khitomer has already led him to conclude of the existence of the unsanctioned Romulan/Human alliance and their plans before he swears to stop them both. The agent scoffs at the famous "Kirk bravado" before the warbird rocks. The Narada derived Klingon warships have arrived. The Enterprise drops out of warp in orbit of Qo'noS to find a full scale war between the enhanced ships. The Raptor One hails the flagship with L'Nar offering back the away team if the Enterprise aids them in dispatching the Klingons. Spock merely takes advantage of L'Nar's foolhardiness to beam the away team off Raptor One. Kirk informs that they will not be fleeing however. Section 31 informed him that they were going to permanently end the Klingon threat. And there is only one substance in the known universe that possess such a destructive capability. The away team (though swapping Carol for ) returns to the First City and are immediately set upon by the Section 31 forces. Though the away team triumphs, a new player beams down. Once the transporter light dies down, Yuki Sulu materializes aiming two s at her friends. To be concluded... References Characters : • • • • L'Nar • • • • • • Yuki Sulu • • Starships and vehicles :Klingon starships • • Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations : • • • Technology and weapons :starship • warp engine Ranks and titles :captain • commander • commanding officer • first officer • officer • science officer Other references :energy • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • galaxy • government • gravity • humanoid • lifeform • nation-state • races and cultures • rank • space • Starfleet uniform • (Kelvin timeline) • technology • time • title • uniform • universe • warp factor • year Chronology ;2261 Appendices Related stories * - Red matter is mentioned. * - McCoy mentions the Enterprise's past experience with the Klingons. * - Section 31 and the Romulans have plotted to destroy the Klingons. * | |sub = The Khitomer Conflict}} - This is a continuation of the previous story. * - Captain Kirk is betrayed by one of his crew-members. Images Cover gallery file:iDW TOS 27.jpg|Cover image. IDW TOS 27 Sketch cover.jpg|Sketch Variant IDW TOS 27 Photo cover.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 2" | after = "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 4" }} External link * * category:tOS comics